A light-emitting diode (LED) is a two-lead semiconductor light source. A typical LED has a structure similar to that of a p-n junction diode. However, the LED also emits light when activated or, more specifically, when a voltage is applied to the leads of the LED. The voltage causes electrons to recombine with electron holes within the LED releasing energy in the form of photons. This release of energy is sometimes referred to as electroluminescence. The color or, more specifically, the wavelength of the emitted light is based on the energy band gap of the semiconductor used for constructing the LED. Modern LEDs are characterized by low power consumption, low heat generation, long operational life, shockproof, small volume, quick response, and other like properties. As a result, LEDs have been widely adopted for various applications, such as light sources in displays. New designs of LEDs with further improvements of above recited characteristics and methods of fabricating such advanced LEDs are needed.